


bobins

by sword



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sword/pseuds/sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Merlin is obliviouse and maternal</p>
            </blockquote>





	bobins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin or seek any profit from this work.

Another servant wakes the king and dresses him "where is Merlin?" half heartedly asks not being a morning person .

"I do not know sire...I was ordered to attend you a few hours ago sire" the nervous servant answered bowing and scraping and forelock tugging.

After enough sires to make his fists itch, he leaves his chambers to find Merlin and make him pay, he stalks into the physician's chambers "here comes the dragon" he hears Merlin say enthusiastically Arthur looks around wildly "Open up there he goes" Merlin says "Ooh you like your num numbs don't you" in a clearly insane cheerful way "here comes the dragon again " Arthur pushes the door open.

"Merlin" Arthur says in a rough voice

"Hello Arthur!" Merlin turns round revealing a small child on his hips that he is feeding and swaying about with this also reveals Merlin's smile.

"What is going on?... I had a horrible servant this morning..horrible" Arthur slumps at the table looking defeated.

"Well this little ones mother is having a difficult birth gaius is attending she doesn't have any family here her husbands away so i am baby sitting" Merlin explains scooping more porridge into the little ones mouth "Here comes the dragon open wide" the unfortunate child does "There's a good boy" Merlin praises.

Arthur pouts and rests his head on the table going back to sleep no one ever calls him a good boy.

"Arthur... Arthur...did they feed you?" Merlin asks

"He was horrible Merlin.. i didn't want it" the king says Merlin puts the baby in some kind of open cage, then rubs the kings back.

"Do you want some porridge sire?" he asks, Arthur nods  
"Maybe a little" he pouts a bowl is served up

"It has honey and spices in it, just for growing kings.. eat it up it'll stick to your ribs" Merlin urges Arthur looks puzzled but eats it "That was not terrible" Arthur states leaving a spoonful which Merlin snaggs.

"Come on open up here comes the dragon" the last spoonful is consumed before Merlin looks at the king "Sorry i' been up all night sire " Merlin looks at the spoon then the king then the small child the child starts doing things Merlin lifts it out of it's pen "Ooh your wet again" Merlin exclaims changing the baby or toddler or whatever it is the king waches bleary eyed "How come a dragon?" Arthur asks still sleepy laying his head on the table.

 

"Well wyverns aren't as exciting are they?"

"Why not something non magical" Arthur states

"Oh well you think of something then" Merlin says jiggling the child on his hip.

"Knights" the king mumbles.

 

"I use that for eggs!" Merlin paces the room with the child.

"Whut?"

"I cut bread into slices...and dip them into a coddled egg.. the bread is the knights" Merlin explains like everyone does that 

 

"How come i don't get that?"  
Merlin sighs put upon, returns the child to it's pen.

"How much did you drink last night?" Merlin asks with his hands on his hips.

 

"You left the jug" the king replies accusingly.

"I think you need a little sleep" Merlin says steering the king to Merlin's own bed.

 

When gaius returns he sees Merlin feeding knights dipped in coddled eggs to the babe and a hung over King

 

"Don't ask it was easier this way"

"Neary a word will be spoken my boy" Gaius says

"I just got a bit confused and ended up feeding them both the same, well does the little one have a brother or a sister?"

"Two sisters" Gaius states tiredly 

"Does that mean i'll be down in the village caring for this little one?" Merlin asks popping eggy bread into the kings mouth "The neighbours are rallying round but no doubt keeping this one will lesson the burden if you can Merlin"

 

"Whats another, it's only like looking after a small Arthur"

"I'll put them both down for a nap and make some tea you look like you need some father"

 

Merlin says as easily as anything.

Making gaius heart skip a bit " I'll do your rounds this afternoon, we will let sleeping kings lie yeah"


End file.
